Resignado y aspirante
by Layla Redfox
Summary: "Ya sabes, en toda relación uno es el resignado y el otro es el aspirante. El resignado es aquel que, como su nombre lo dice, se resigna a estar al mismo nivel que su pareja el aspirante, pues es una persona demasiado genial; y su pareja debe aspirar a llegar a estar a su altura, y en tu caso, querido Kuroo, tú eres el aspirante de la relación" / KuroAka, regalo para KarnvalDream


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Haikyuu es propiedad de Fudurate-sensei_

* * *

 **.**

 **Resignado y aspirante**

 _ **Pareja:**_ _KuroAka  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _2296  
Regalo para Karneval Dream_

* * *

 **.**

Kuroo entrecerró los ojos al girarse a mirar a Oikawa.

—¿Qué dices?

—Ya sabes, en toda relación uno es el resignado y el otro es el aspirante —dijo Tooru—. El resignado es aquel que, como su nombre lo dice, se resigna a estar al mismo nivel que su pareja el aspirante, pues es una persona demasiado genial; y su pareja debe aspirar a llegar a estar a su altura, y en tu caso, querido Kuroo —puso una mano en su hombro—, tú eres el aspirante de la relación.

Bokuto, frente a ellos al otro lado de la mesa, se carcajeó ante la mirada consternada de Kuroo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Cuestionó Kuroo mirando a Oikawa con los ojos entrecerrados todavía, y luego observó a Bokuto—. ¿Y cómo es que tú entendiste esa explicación a la primera?

—Porque ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, pero tú no estabas —respondió Oikawa riendo.

—Sí, yo he pasado por la misma situación en la que estás, hermano, pero ya lo superé —dijo Bokuto recostándose en el respaldar de la silla, cruzando los brazos—. Bueno, al menos un poco.

Kuroo los miró a ambos detenidamente.

—¿Y por qué llegaste a la rápida conclusión de que yo soy el aspirante?

—Porque el aspirante es el único que tiene inseguridades en la relación —explicó Oikawa—. Le preocupa no estar al mismo nivel que su pareja, y por eso se tiene que esforzar para ser como él, pero eso no le quita la inseguridad que siente, entonces puede ponerse celoso o triste por cualquier situación. Sin embargo, Akaashi —señaló entonces al chico que estaba en el mostrador del restaurante, al lado de Iwaizumi, ambos esperando a que llegara su orden para poder llevarla a la mesa—, él es un tipo muy seguro de sí mismo, que no tiene que estar preocupándose de si lo engañas o no, por eso no se pone celoso con cualquier cosa, como tú quieres que pase.

Kuroo se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso no es… —estaba por decir, pero se cortó a si mismo cuando se puso a pensar—… No puede que… No.

Los otros dos rieron al ver lo confundido que estaba.

Pasaba que Kuroo, tras salir tres meses con Akaashi, había notado que el muchacho en cuestión, en ningún momento había mostrado señales de celos. No era como si a Kuroo le molestara, o al menos al principio no había reparado en eso, pero después de tantos meses le parecía un poco raro que no pasara nada ni que se quejara por algo. El tiempo que no estaba con Akaashi, Kuroo paraba con amigos, muchos amigos y amigas. Y esas amigas se le pegaban como garrapatas día tras día, pero Kuroo solo tenía ojos para Akaashi, así que no planeaba engañarlo ni dejarlo ni nada por el estilo. Pero que Keiji no pensara eso y que no mostrara señal alguna de preocuparse, lo carcomía. Era un deseo inexplicable de atención, y de una relación equitativa, porque aunque a Kuroo le costara admitirlo, sí se sentía un poco celoso de los amigos de Akaashi a veces, sobre la cercanía inquietante más que todo.

Y ese día, cuando fueron con Bokuto y el otro par de tórtolos de Oikawa e Iwaizumi a comer, era uno de esos días en que Kuroo se sentía inseguro por ese tema. Entonces, por alguna razón del universo, había decidido contárselo a Oikawa y a Bokuto, y el primero le había salido con eso.

—¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Akaashi qué opina? —soltó Bokuto entonces.

Kuroo lo miró alterado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedo simplemente hablarle sobre ese tema —le recriminó—. ¿Qué clase de tipo quiere que su novio sienta celos por él?

—Muchos, de hecho —dijo Oikawa—, por eso eres el aspirante. Y si estamos completamente seguros de que Akaashi-kun es…

—¿Soy qué?

El trío de idiotas se giró a mirar al menor que acababa de llegar, con una bandeja en las manos que cargaba una hamburguesa y un helado. Iwaizumi rodeó a Kuroo y a Oikawa para sentarse en un costado de la mesa, al lado de este último. Akaashi se sentó al lado de Bokuto, frente a Kuroo, pasándole la bandeja con su hamburguesa después de tomar el pote de helado.

—¿Qué decían? —dijo entonces Iwaizumi, comiendo una de las papas fritas que tenía al frente en su propia bandeja.

Kuroo miró a Oikawa rápidamente, mientras este tomaba su hamburguesa, al igual que Bokuto. El castaño masticó un tanto, pensativo.

—Akaashi-kun ¿has oído hablar sobre la teoría del resignado y el aspirante?

Kuroo se hundió en su asiento mientras escuchaba cómo Oikawa le explicaba su maldita teoría a Akaashi, que seguramente era todo un invento. Sin embargo, cuando en medio de eso lo buscó en su celular, se dio cuenta que no era todo mentira, y que sí era real, estaba en varias páginas de terapia de parejas y uno que otro artículo de revista por ahí. Miró a Oikawa extrañado, preguntándose de dónde habría sacado esa información.

Justo entonces Tooru terminó de explicar y esperaron la respuesta de Akaashi, quien tenía la cuchara del helado en la boca, pensativo.

—Definitivamente es Kuroo —dijo Iwaizumi de pronto—. Es más, todos ustedes son aspirantes menos Akaashi.

Kuroo lo miró entrecerrando los ojos mientras Oikawa suspiraba.

—¡Hey! Yo ni siquiera estoy en una relación ahora —se quejó Bokuto.

—Pero es obvio que lo serías, Boku-chan —dijo Oikawa, encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa cansada.

—¿Tú no te vas a defender? —Preguntó Kuroo.

—Él sabe muy bien su posición —dijo Iwaizumi antes de que su novio pudiera decir nada.

—Eres tan cruel y directo, Iwa-chan.

Akaashi carraspeó.

—¿Y por qué la pregunta, Oikawa-san?

—Es porque Kuroo…

—¡AHH! ¡Que no tienes que decírselo, rayos! —Le cortó Kuroo golpeando su hamburguesa contra la boca de Oikawa—. Así está bien.

Akaashi ladeó la cabeza ante eso.

—¿Sabes que puedes decírmelo, no? No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Bokuto rió entonces.

—Sí, eso es justamente lo que le dice un Resignado a su Aspirante.

Kuroo prácticamente le gruñó y luego miró a Akaashi, quien lo contemplaba de forma insistente. Kuroo no podía resistirse a esos ojos azules, de verdad que no podía, se le hacía muy difícil y lo mejor siempre era ceder ante ellos. Entonces, tras suspirar, le dio un codazo a Oikawa para que prosiguiera, porque Kuroo no tenía toda la fuerza mental para decírselo al mismo Akaashi.

Y Oikawa se lo dijo rápidamente, en las palabras más simples que podía decir. Cuando terminó de hablar, Iwaizumi lo miró mal, y Akaashi parpadeó.

—Eso es simple, es solo que Kuroo-san no me ha dado verdaderas razones para sentirme celoso —explicó—, y si lo hiciera, no creo que me sintiera celoso igual. Yo no soy así.

—Cierto, es muy difícil provocar a Akaashi —concordó Bokuto—, y eso no tiene que ver con que sea el Resignado ni nada parecido.

Los hombros de Kuroo cayeron un poco.

—Admiro tu confianza, Akaashi —le dijo con aceptación en su voz, pero frunciendo los labios aun así.

—Deberías aprender un poco de él, al menos —dijo Iwaizumi.

—¿En serio quisieras que me pusiera celoso? —Le preguntó Akaashi a Kuroo.

—Nah, es un razonamiento estúpido solamente —dijo el mayor negando con la cabeza—. Ya no me hagas caso.

—¿Cómo dices eso? Si se nota que te mueres por atención —dijo Oikawa ladeando la cabeza.

—Ya déjalo —dijo Kuroo, cortante.

Bokuto rió.

—¿Será cosas de aspirantes negar todo después de meter la pata? —Preguntó al aire.

—Tú deberías saberlo —dijo Iwaizumi.

—¡Que no!

—¿Cómo estar seguro de que alguien es aspirante o resignado de todos modos? —dijo Akaashi.

Oikawa arqueó las dos cejas esta vez, y una sonrisa pequeña apareció en su cara, alertando a Kuroo y a Iwaizumi.

—Me alegra que lo preguntes, porque la verdad es que quiero saber quién es el aspirante de mi propia relación.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, tomó a Kuroo por las mejillas y lo acercó a su cara, uniendo sus labios.

Bokuto soltó su hamburguesa estruendosamente, y los otros dos novios de cada uno se quedaron de piedra. Los ojos de Kuroo estaban abiertos como platos, y no supo cuántos segundos pasaron hasta que Oikawa se separó de él. Fue un beso áspero, escueto y sin sentimiento alguno, y Kuroo no sabía qué clase de maldito punto quería probar.

Solo sabía que Oikawa era un idiota, más cuando se giró a ver a Iwaizumi con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

—Dime, Iwa-chan ¿ahora quien es-?

Fue interrumpido cuando al lado de su cabeza pasó volando una hamburguesa a velocidades abismales, impactando en la cara de Kuroo, desbaratándose, manchándolo de salsa y ensuciándolo con carne y ensalada.

Se hizo el silencio entonces, la gente de alrededor se había quedado tan callada como ellos (impactados por el beso, más que nada). Oikawa miró a Kuroo con los ojos bien abiertos, y gritó cuando sintió una mano tomándole la cara, mientras dos de los dedos le apretaban la nariz.

—¡Espera, Iwa-chan! ¡Iwa-chan, duele, DUELE! —Exclamó desesperado, pero a su novio poco le importó, pues siguió jalándolo hasta levantarlo de su asiendo y arrastrándolo fuera del lugar, junto con las quejas adoloridas de Oikawa.

Bokuto los vio irse con lo ojos bien abiertos, mientras Akaashi solo veía a Kuroo tan impactado como cualquiera.

— _¡AYUDA!_ —Gritó alguien desde afuera, y Bokuto no tenía que ser un genio para saber quién era.

Miró a Kuroo y se dispuso a quitarle la carne de hamburguesa de la cara. Los ojos del pelinegro estaban cubiertos de salsa, y cuando estuvo libre de comida se la quitó con las yemas de los dedos. Akaashi le pasó una servilleta, pero como no la recibía se dispuso a limpiarle él mismo la cara, mientras Bokuto dejaba los restos de la hamburguesa en la bandeja. Y entonces se dio cuenta.

—¡Hey, esta era mi hamburguesa!

.

.

.

Camino a casa, después de haberse despedido de Bokuto, Kuroo sintió algo extraño y viscoso por su cuello, y cuando pasó la mano se sacó un tomate de entre las ropas, arrugando el gesto nada más verlo y darse cuenta de que era. Akaashi lo observaba de lado.

—Lo siento.

Kuroo lo miró rápidamente, tirando el tomate por ahí.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Siento que estoy siendo una incomodidad para ti —respondió Akaashi.

—¿Qué dices? No es así —Kuroo negó con la cabeza—, es solo cosa mía por ser así, ya te dije, es mi razonamiento estúpido. Además, solo un idiota pide que su novio empiece a sentir celos por él, sólo siento necesidad de atención.

—No dices como si no te diera atención entonces.

—Me aguantas, y eso ya es mucho —dijo Kuroo—. De todos modos, tú eres así, y me gustas así, no tienes que cambiar nada por mi razonamiento estúpido.

Rozó su mano con la de Akaashi, pero el menor solo clavó la mirada en el suelo mientras caminaban.

—Supongo que no me pongo celoso por cosas así…, solo tal vez, muy pocas veces, por algo material y así.

—También te pones celoso por la comida —señaló Kuroo, risueño, pensando en Akaashi protegiendo su plato de comida en alguna fiesta o reunión.

Akaashi musitó un ruidito de afirmación.

—Pues eso, yo solo me siento así por objetos que son míos y ya. Aunque no entiendo a las personas que dicen que ponerse celoso es defender algo suyo, porque si yo digo que tú eres mío, seria tratarte como un objeto y eso no me gusta —dijo todo eso sin mirar a Kuroo—. Para mí eres una persona, una de las más importantes, y yo sé muy bien lo que siento por ti, y también estoy seguro de lo que sientes por mí, de otra forma no estaría contigo.

Kuroo se le quedó viendo y llegó a un punto en que quedó quieto en medio de la acera, dejando a Akaashi avanzar.

Akaashi era solo unos centímetros más bajo que él, más menudo, más elegante y más sutil. Akaashi era tantas cosas que Kuroo no era y que a él le hubiera gustado ser, pero no podía, porque su personalidad no se lo permitía. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Keiji, poseedor perfecto del montón de cosas que le gustaría ser, y le había permitido tenerlo, había aceptado sus sentimientos y los había apreciado, cuidando perfectamente de él. Y a pesar de todo eso, Kuroo se había comportado de una forma tan estúpida que hasta pensó en que esos sentimientos tomaran un rumbo agrio y posesivo, ahora eso lo hacía sentir estúpido de verdad.

—Akaashi —llamó.

El nombrado se giró, solo para ser atrapado entre los brazos de Kuroo. Y sus labios también se vieron atrapados por los de Kuroo.

La gente pasaba, pero poco importaba. Se concentraron el uno en el otro y ya, porque así eran las cosas, y así estaba completamente bien.

Kuroo era un desastre, pero lo era mucho menos si estaba con Akaashi, por eso el hecho de tenerlo consigo lo aliviaba. Tal vez, pensaba que si Akaashi se ponía celoso por él, entonces podría asegurar sus sentimientos y no tendría nada de qué preocuparse. Pero eso, valga la redundancia, era estúpido. Porque era cierto que si Akaashi no se sintiera de la misma forma que él, no estarían juntos para empezar. Nadie más lo aguantaría de ser así.

—Ah, de verdad —suspiró cuando se separaron, tomándolo de las mejillas, mirándolo a los ojos—, debo aprender de esa confianza que tienes.

Akaashi simplemente sonrió, y Kuroo no pudo sentirse más afortunado por tenerlo.

Pensaba que si de verdad era un sujeto que aspiraba a ser como él, valía toda la pena después de todo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Feliz cumpleaños Andrea~! *inserte corazones que FF no me deja poner* espero te haya gustado ;w; no te pude hacer BokuAka porque bueno… ya sabes, ya no me llama como antes OTL pero aun así, espero te haya gustado este primer KuroAka que hice xD

La idea fue sacada mientras veía "Como conocí a tu madre" (pereza escribirlo en inglés) que bueno, es una seria bastante buena, la recomiendo mucho, así como recomiendo escribir más KuroAka a todos los que estén leyendo esto owo porque bueno, lo conocí hace poco y me atrapó por completoooooo, aunque prefiero el AkaKen, y el KuroTsuki, pero, detales (?

Eeeen fin, gracias a Ushicornio, mi beta oficial ahora, por revisarlo y corregirlo ;w; ahorita mismo voy a subirlo a wattpad, ahí también escribo :D

Gracias a todos por leer! Y por dejar reviews, si es que les gustó, y díganme si debería escribir más, no sé, quiero experimentar sobre estos dos xD

En fin, cuídense!

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
